Be Careful
by Leslie4
Summary: Ginny Weasley goes to Area 51 in Roswell, New Mexico to inspect the new site for the Quidditch World Cup. Harry PotterRoswell Crossover.


Ginny stepped up to the platform at the International Floo Network and handed the clerk the papers that her brother, Ron, had prepared for her. "Roswell, New Mexico, United States."

"Preparing for the World Cup this year?" Natalie McDonald asked Ginny as she looked over the parchment, making sure everything was in order.

The petite red head wrinkled her nose and nodded her head, "yeah. The glamorous life of the Magical Sports department. I think Ron is trying to get back at me for the small practical joke I played on him, but I can't prove it."

Natalie snorted in laughter, "small practical joke! You made him bald before his press conference announcing the location of this year's World Quidditch Cup."

Ginny grinned at the memory, but quickly schooled her features to mock sorrow. "I was aghast, when I learned that he'd inadvertently used the wrong bottle for shampoo." She wouldn't have done it, but Ron was being a git and abusing his position within the department. It was a lesson learned… on both of their parts. Ron remembered not to push Ginny, and Ginny learned pay backs were hell. "Do you reckon I'll at least see an alien?" she asked as she stepped inside the floo. She'd welcome anything to alleviate the boredom, she knew she'd find at Roswell.

The familiar pulling behind the navel assaulted her, as her body twisted and turned through the network. She first landed in Salem, Massachusetts, but only for a short break before she continued on to St. Louis, Missouri. She finally landed in the fireplace in the backroom of the UFO museum in Roswell, New Mexico. Ginny's knees wobbled as she stepped out of the floo, and her hands reached for the marble mantel as she rested her weight against it, trying to catch her breath. A voice behind her, spun her around with her hand reaching for her wand in its sheath.

A wizard greeted her with a smile and his hands in the air, "Woah. Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you; I thought you heard me come in. I'm Jimmy and you must be Ginny Weasley. Welcome to Roswell."

Ginny slipped her wand back into its sheath and shook the wizard's hand. "Sorry, I never liked traveling by floo. Have the wards been set up around the Quidditch pitch?"

Jimmy nodded his head and indicated for Ginny to follow him out of the back of the museum. "They're in place and the surrounding area as well. We shouldn't have any problems with Muggles stumbling across it unexpectedly, we placed the pitch in the middle of the desert. That was one advantage to this area, we're in the middle of nowhere."

He opened the back door to the employee parking lot and waited until Ginny followed him into the sunshine before continuing walking. He grinned over his shoulder at her as someone dressed in an alien outfit passed them by. "That's another advantage. The annual UFO convention is being held at the same time. b No one /b will look out of place no matter what they wear or what they do."

She just knew that her eyes were wide as saucers and she was staring, but Ginny couldn't help it. Muggles were strange creatures and though she had Muggle born friends, she would never understand Muggles. "Erm, no, I reckon they won't."

"It was one of the reasons why I chose Roswell to live. I wouldn't standout among the others here and it was also close to the wizarding village in area 51." Jimmy winked at Ginny, "It was nice of the aliens to crash there back in 1949. Now when a Muggle sees anything odd over the night sky in the area, they blame aliens instead of wizards."

Ginny walked beside Jimmy as they crossed the parking lot and walked into a short alley between two brick buildings. "Do they fall for that all the time? Aliens, I mean? I reckon it's easier to believe aliens from another planet rather than believe that witches and wizards exist. They'd probably go barmy if they saw a dragon."

He nodded his head with a laugh, drawing out the portkey that would take them to the Quidditch pitch. "You'd be surprised at the theories they come up with to rationalize what they've seen." Jimmy winked at the petite red headed witch, "I've even added a few of my own. I'm the crazy worker at the UFO museum."

Her laughter bounced off the brick walls, moments before the portkey activated and they disappeared in a blink of an eye. She blinked her eyes as the vast arid landscape of the desert of Area 51 appeared before her. "Here? This is where they're going to play?" Ginny turned a small circle with her hand over her eyes, shading them from the intense sun. "Well, it is definitely in the middle of nowhere."

Jimmy chuckled and pulled his wand from its sheath and flicked the end, removing the charm that hid the pitch and surrounding areas from sight. "It's not quite the moors of Scotland, but it's off the beaten path."

A gasp escaped her throat as the large pitch came into view, the flags at the top of the stadium stiff from the warm breeze. "It's beautiful." She turned to Jimmy with a smile. "Do you mind?" Ginny brought her shrunken broom from her pocket and resized it with the tip of her wand. She didn't wait for Jimmy's permission, before she kicked off the ground and rose into the air toward the field.

Michael slid his hand over Isabel's mouth as she gasped when a large building suddenly appeared in the desert in front of them. "Quiet." He craned his neck to look over the large rock outcropping to see what the two figures were doing.

"What do you see?" Max hissed, joining his friend and sister behind the rock.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He glanced over his shoulder at Max before returning his gaze to the pitch. "Damn!"

"What?" Max and Isabel simultaneously hissed at Michael.

"I can't believe I'm even saying this, but they just kicked off on a broom and are flying toward the building."

"Ha, Ha, very funny, Michael." Isabel shoved Michael out of the way so she could see. Her eyes widened as she saw two figures riding the air currents over the large stadium like structure. She turned her back to the sight, sliding her body to the sandy ground, and stared at her brother. "They are."

Michael gave her a smug look before pushing off from the rock.

"Where are you going?" Max narrowed his eyes at his friend.

"To get a closer look, come on. Maybe they're aliens or something." He didn't wait for his friends to answer, but continued down the rocky incline until he reached the desert bottom at the foot of the Quidditch pitch.

Ginny rolled her broom, taking advantage of the air currents and laughed. It had been weeks since she'd been able to enjoy the freedom of just riding a broom for the pleasure. A movement out of the corner of her eye, caught her attention and she pulled up the broom. Narrowing her eyes, she watched as a figure slowly approached the pitch. Ginny waited for the Muggle repelling charm to work and gasped when the figure walked onto the floor of the pitch followed by two more figures. "JIMMY! Didn't the Ministry put up the Muggle repelling charm?"

"We did!" Jimmy shouted across the pitch before kicking the broom toward the ground. "Unless they're wizards they should have turned around with an extremely important errand they forgot to do." He had no idea why the charm didn't work if they were Muggles. He was too high up to see who the three figures were.

Just as his broom descended low enough to make out the features of the three before him, his eyes widened in shock. "Max, Michael and Isabel." The names flew out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Ginny's muscles relaxed as Jimmy seemed to recognize them. "Friends of yours?" She asked, lowering her broom to fly beside the wizard.

"Yes, and they're not wizards."

"JIMMY?" Max asked incredulously as his supervisor at the UFO museum flew to meet him on a broom. Questions whirled in his brain, but it was in too much of a shock to choose just one to start with.

The wizard jumped off his broom and landed softly on the ground before him. Resigned to having to Obliviate their memories, but first he needed to understand why the repelling charm didn't work. "What are you doing here?" He knew it was inane, but it was the first question that came to mind.

"Who cares why we're here, what the hell is going on? You can fly a broom? What are you?" Michael's gaze flicked between Jimmy and the female standing beside him.

Ginny had never heard of a repelling charm not working, and she wanted to know why. While their attention was on Jimmy, she slid her wand into her hand, and before the three before her could react, she cast the Veritas spell.

"What the hell did you do to us?" Michael narrowed his eyes at the witch as he felt a warmth envelope his body.

Max raised his hand to attack Jimmy and the red head, but was blocked by an invisible force. "Aliens?"

Ginny laughed, and looked over at Jimmy, "you're right. The first thing they think of is aliens. Why would witches be such a foreign concept?"

"Witches? There's no such thing as witches." Isabel tried to enter Ginny's mind, but was blocked.

Narrowing her eyes, Ginny approached Isabel, "Better wizards than you have tried to get into my mind. Try it again and I'll hex you."

"So, you're a witch?" Max shook his head in disbelief.

Nodding her head she turned to Michael, "and to answer your question, I cast the Veritas spell. Truth." Ginny watched as Michael, Isabel and Max exchanged panicked looks and she shook her head. "I'm not going to ask anything to make you panic. I just need to know how Muggles were able to see us."

"Muggles?" Max couldn't stop the question from slipping from his lips.

"Non-wizarding folk. Those without magic." Jimmy explained. "When you approached the pitch, what did you feel?"

Before he could stop himself, Michael answered, "Nothing. I climbed down the rock outcropping to get a better look when I saw you flying on the broom. But I didn't feel anything until Glenda here zapped me."

Ginny cocked her head to the side regarding the trio, "Maybe they're magic users, just not wizards. She tried to get into my mind, like Legilimency, but different. Are you wizards?"

Max mentally fought hard, but he wasn't able to stop the words. "No, aliens."

Ginny blinked and then blinked again, "Sorry? Did you say aliens?" She knew the Veritas charm was solid, so he told the truth, but that didn't stop her mind from tilting at the thought.

Jimmy gave a bark of laughter and shook his head. "That explains so much, actually. Liz's miraculous gun shot wound healing, the not so subtle questions by the Feds and all the strange happenings that gravitate to you three. Not to mention why the Muggle repelling charm didn't work."

Max looked at his supervisor, "So, wizard, huh?"

"So, alien huh?" Jimmy countered.

Ginny released them from the Veritas spell. "Any more like you that we should know about?" She made a mental note to ask Hermione if there was a way to modify the Muggle repelling charm to include aliens. She wasn't sure how'd she'd ask without Hermione wondering if she'd gone barmy.

"Just us that we know." Isabel wasn't going to confide about the skins. It was enough that they'd been forced to tell about themselves.

"Right then." Ginny scratched her chin with the end of her wand, disguising her intentions. "Jimmy you should probably put the spell back on the pitch, I think we're through."

"Wait, we answered your question. What about ours? What 's going on?" Michael wanted to know if they knew anything about the skins or anything that might help them.

"We're here for the Quidditch World Cup. Witches and Wizards from around the world will be descending on Area 51 in a few weeks to watch the game. It was my job to inspect the site, make sure it was ready. Obliviate."

As soon as the words were out, Max, Michael and Isabel's expressions turned blank and they stared sightlessly ahead. Ginny turned to Jimmy, "I'm sorry I had to do that to your friends, but they can't remember anything. We can't risk them saying anything, no matter how innocently."

"That's all right, I was expecting to do it anyway. I still can't believe aliens are real. What memories are we going to give them?"

"I reckon stumbling on us in the desert." She batted her eyelashes at Jimmy before dissolving into giggles. "How about you wanted to take me hiking in the desert?"

Jimmy winked at Ginny, "How about I wanted to impress you by showing you Area 51?'

"That it is. I'll start with this one and you start with Max." Ginny raised the tip of her wand to Michael's temple and leaned in to whisper the new memory. As she stepped back she thought she saw a spark of awareness in his eyes, but realized she'd only imagined it.

Jimmy finished with Isabel and cupped Ginny's elbow leading her away from the trio until they released them from the Obliviate. Stopping a few feet away, Ginny waved her wand releasing the spell. "Bye! It was very nice meeting you." She smiled at Max, Michael and Isabel, waving good-bye before grinning at Jimmy. "So, aliens are real."

Max shook his head and looked over at the others. "So, wizards are real. Do you think they'll ever realize their spell didn't work on us?"


End file.
